During the processing, preparation and packaging of food products, the food product may encounter microorganisms which may make the food unsuitable for consumption. The microorganisms may come from the food itself, the food contact surfaces, and/or the surrounding environment. The microorganisms can range from pathogenic microorganisms (e.g., Listeria monocytogenes, enterohemorrhagic Escherichia coli, Salmonella and the like) to spoilage organisms that can affect the taste, color, and/or smell of the final food product (e.g., Pseudomonas, Acinetobacter, Moraxella, Alcaligenes, Flavobacterium, Erwinia, and the like). Microorganisms can affect a wide variety of food products including meat, poultry, fish and shellfish, cheese, fruits and vegetables, and pre-prepared foods. At certain levels, the presence of microorganisms on a food product may cause everything from a consumer's perception of a lower quality product, to regulatory investigations and sanctions, to foodbourne illness and death.
Food processors use a variety of methods during processing to control and/or reduce the presence of microorganisms on food products. These methods include everything from cleaning and sanitizing the food processing plant environment, applying or incorporating antimicrobials to or in the food product, irradiating the food product, applying heat, and others. Applying or incorporating an antimicrobial composition to or in the food product is a preferred way of controlling microorganisms. However, it is difficult to formulate a composition that is effective at reducing microorganisms using ingredients that are acceptable for direct food contact according to government regulations. Further, it is difficult to formulate a composition that can be applied directly to a food product without adversely affecting the color, taste, or smell of the food product. Finally, once a food product has been treated with an antimicrobial composition or process to control the presence of microorganisms on the food product, the opportunity exists for the food product to become re-contaminated during further processing.
Food safety agencies have issued guidelines for processing food that may have exposure to surfaces contaminated with microorganisms including Listeria monocytogenes, Salmonella, and E. coli O157-H7. See e.g., Food Safety Inspection Service (FSIS) final rule for the control of Listeria monocytogenes in ready-to-eat (RTE) meat and poultry products, 9 CFR 430.
The FSIS guidelines on Listeria provide three alternatives for controlling the presence of Listeria on a RTE product. Under Alternative 1, an establishment applies a post-lethality treatment to the RTE product and an antimicrobial agent or process to control or suppress the growth of L. monocytogenes during the shelf life of the RTE product. Under Alternative 2, an establishment applies either a post-lethality treatment or an antimicrobial agent or process to suppress the growth of L. monocytogenes. Under Alternative 3, an establishment does not apply any post-lethality treatment or antimicrobial agent or process. Instead, it relies on its sanitation program to prevent the presence of L. monocytogenes. RTE products produced under Alternative 2 have greater control over potential Listeria contamination than RTE products produced under Alternative 3. Similarly, RTE products produced under Alternative 1 have greater control over Listeria contamination than those produced under Alternative 2. Besides providing better microbial control for RTE products, facilities operating under Alternative 1 are subject to less agency intervention (e.g., inspections, recordkeeping, etc.) than an Alternative 2 or Alternative 3 facility.
Salmonella is known to be prevalent on raw poultry, beef, and pork. Further, Salmonella has a high incidence of causing foodbourne illness, and sometimes severe foodbourne illness. Establishments must employ processes validated to achieve specific levels of reduction of Salmonella organisms throughout their finished RTE meat and poultry product (6.5 log10 throughout finished meat products and 7 log10 throughout finished poultry products).
E. coli O157:H7 has been linked to foodbourne illness outbreaks. The FSIS has additional lethality performance standards for all fermented RTE products that include any amount of beef, except thermally-processed, commercially sterile products. Establishments must employ processes validated to achieve a 5.0 log10 reduction of E. coli O157:H7 throughout fermented products containing beef.
It is against this background that the present invention has been made.